Distancias
by Valtrax
Summary: ¿Crées en el amor a la distancia? —¿Volverás pronto, Sasuke-Kun?— Tan pronto, que no habrás notado mi partida.//—¡Prométeme que no te enamoraras allí!— Hn, Lo prometo.../ Sakura esta a punto de comprobarlo. S/S
1. Chapter 1

Inspirado en "Misoledad y yo" de Aljandro Sanz

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de la serie anime/manga Naruto **no** me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

**Distancias**

**By**

**Valetrax**

— _¿Volverás pronto, Sasuke-Kun?_

— _Tan pronto, que no habrás notado mi partida._

_-_

_-_

El frío congela mi nariz y mis pies ya me pesaban, más de lo habitual. Mis brazos colgaban de mis hombros, sin vida. Y mi cabeza poco a poco era presa de la fuerza de gravedad.

El día de hoy había sido jodidamente agotador, extenuante y pesado, era uno de esos días en los cuales solo quería llegar a mi casa, recostarme sobre la cama y cerrar mis ojos aún con la ropa y los zapatos puestos.

Pero lamentablemente, aún me quedaba por hacer.

Caminé lo más rápido que mis pies y la nieve me permitieron; estaba ansiosa. Después de tantos meses de arduo trabajo, por fin mis esfuerzos daban frutos. Y ya lo esperaba hace mucho… Este era mi merecido premio a la perseverancia y el tesón. A la paciencia y dedicación. Seis meses, en los cuáles me restringí de todos mis placeres femeninos, ahorrando el dinero para algo mejor, y ahora; estaba a punto de comprarlo.

-

-

_Siempre me ponía ansiosa el molesto sonido del marcador en espera del teléfono, y como siempre para relajarme come__nzaba a flexionar mis piernas con un ligero movimiento._

— _¿Diga?_

_Me detuve — ¡Hola Sasuke-Kun!_

— _Sakura…— su voz, su grave y aterciopelada voz, era todo lo que necesitaba oír._

— _¿Cómo estas?_

— _Bien, gracias. ¿__Tú?_

— _Muy bien…— Todo el día pensando en él, y ahora no se que decirle. — Hace mucho que no me llamabas, así que decidí hacerlo yo._

— _Lo siento.- fue todo lo que me dijo. Su voz parecía cansada, quizás lo estaba interrumpiendo._

— _No tienes nada que sentir, después de todo debes estar muy ocupado con tus estudios y todo lo demás. De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte por eso, te entiendo. — Él no dijo nada, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a interpretar su silencio. — Por cierto… te he extrañado._

— _Yo también. — definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Quizás algo como "Yo también te extrañado mucho Sakura" hubiese sonado mejor._

— _¿Estás ocupado? Te noto lejano._

— _Algo así, estaba por dormir._

— _Oh…-fue todo lo que pude decir. Después de largos diez segundos en completo silencio, los cuales para mi fueron eternos noté con claridad que lo estaba interrumpiendo. — Bueno entonces, te dejo. De todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo, Ino y yo saldremos esta noche. — Mentí._

— _Esta bien, buenas noches y pásalo bien._

— _Gracias, buenas noches para ti también. — Otra vez quedamos en silencio, en ese incomodo lapso en el cuál ninguno de los dos sabía si cortar primero.- Sasuke… Te quiero._

— _Yo también, Sakura._

Desde aquella última llamada siento que me esta olvidando…

-

-

Seis meses han pasado ya, desde que Sasuke-Kun dejo el pequeño pueblo de Konoha para irse a estudiar a Tokio. Seis eternos y tediosos meses, en los cuáles no he podido dejar de pensar en él ni un solo día. Y siempre me pregunto "¿Él estará pensando en mí también?"

Alejarme de su lado ha sido la más dolorosa y a la vez madura decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. Él quería estudiar medicina, ¿Quién era yo para mantenerlo aquí? Quería que fuera feliz. Aunque yo no lo fuera.

-

_La tarde había sido perfecta, la compañía había sido perfecta… __la cena fue perfecta. Pero ahora que el día había culminando… Todo tomo un extraño rumbo._

_A pesar que caminábamos__ tomados de la mano, yo sentía una distancia invisible entre nosotros, un muro tenso que no me permitía iniciar una conversación. _

_De pronto Sasuke detuvo la caminata, y se aferro a mi cuerpo sorprendido hundiendo su rostro en mi frondoso cabello._

— _Me voy a estudiar a Tokio. — me confesó sin titubeos._

_Mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se iba a Tokio? Mis manos automáticamente se aferraron tensas a su espalda, aprisionándolo. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Yo no puedo sepárame de el!_

_Claro… por eso aquel día tan perfecto, por eso esa maravillosa cena… esta era su despedida._

_Mis brazos se relajaron. Desde que conocí a Sasuke sabía que este día llegaría, siempre supe que en Konoha no encontraría lo que él aspiraba… el quería más, siempre más… _

_El amor debe ser solidario… yo le quería aquí junto a mi p__or siempre, pero si el quería superarse a si mismo ¿Quién era yo para detenerle?_

— _¿Cuándo?— pregunté cuando logré calmar mis alteradas pulsaciones._

— _En tres días._

_¿Tres días? ¿Solo tres días tenia para estar con él antes de separarnos?_

_Respiré__ profundamente varias veces, antes de responder._

— _Eso es muy pronto…_

— _Lo se, es una vacante de última hora en la universidad. Y me ofrecieron el cupo hace una semana…_

— _Eso esta muy bien— le dije con pesar — este es tu sueño…_

_-_

Y lo apoyé… apoyé su decisión de irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, aún sabiendo que mi corazón se estaba trizando con cada día que se acercaba su partida.

A él le fascinaba la idea de salir de este pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocen, y mudarse a una gran ciudad… donde seguramente conocería a muchas personas.

Y aquel era mi mayor temor en todo esto…

-

-

— _¡Prométeme que no te enamoraras allí!__— le grité cuando nuestras manos se soltaron y el comenzó a encaminarse por un pasillo para abordar su avión._

_El volteó sin parar de caminar — Lo prometo…— me respondió con una media sonrisa._

_El lo prometió… él me lo prometió… y desde ese día comenzó mi larga agonía de soledad._

_-_

_-_

¡Hasta hoy!

Miré ansiosa el pequeño y frágil papel por última vez antes de cerrar mi cartera. Sin duda hoy era el día mas feliz que he tenido en mucho tiempo, siento como mi estomago se retuerce de la sola idea de escuchar su aterciopelada voz hoy en la noche para anunciarle mi sorpresa.

El camino de regreso a mi departamento fue mas rápido de lo que esperé, me quité los zapatos y corrí al teléfono, ansiosa. Busqué la cartera en mi bolso, para luego sacar mi preciado tesoro, lo admire por unos segundos y lo deje apoyado perfectamente junto al teléfono. Puse ambas manos en la mesita, relajando mi cuerpo y preparándome para lo que venía.

Marqué el número con avidez… y como siempre, el molesto sonido en espera aumentaba mi ansiedad.

— ¿Diga? — respondió al parecer somnoliento.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!— exclamé sin medir mi emoción.

— ¿¡Sakura!?

— Claro, ¿Quién mas te llamaría a esta hora?

— Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste.

— No te preocupes. — ¡Diablos! No sabía como comenzar a explicar todo sobre mi sorpresa. Creo que lo mejor será darle vueltas al asunto un momento, para tantear las aguas.

— Sasuke, te he extrañado tanto. — admití sin querer poniéndome melancólica al recordar todas las noches frías de soledad intensa. — Estos seis meses que han pasado han sido eternos para mí…— no sabia de que otra forma expresarle cuanto le necesitaba a mi lado.

— Sakura… — el sonido de mi nombre con su voz baja y aterciopelada, hizo que cerrara mis ojos placenteramente.

— Sasuke… tengo algo importante que decirte— bien era la hora de la verdad. — Yo he com.…

— _Sasuke-Kun… no tardes._

Escuche vagamente una frase que congelo mis respiración. Eso era… eso era…

Mi mayor temor.

Solté el auricular del teléfono y caí de rodillas junto a el. Un extraño frío comenzó a recorrer mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a mi nuca, un frío que me quemaba.

Mi mano derecha temblaba, y mis dientes aprisionaban con leve fuerza mi labio inferior tratando de retener un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Sakura!... ¿Sakura estas ahí?— podía escuchar claramente como el gritaba mi nombre al otro lado del teléfono. — ¡Demonios, Sakura levanta el teléfono!

Él sabía que aun estaba aquí, me conoce demasiado. Tuve que morderme aún mas fuerte para tranquilizarme… ¿Pero como, si mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo?

— Sa-Sasuke… lo siento el auricular se cayó de mis manos ¿Qué decías?— ¿habré sonado sincera?

El silencio que se hizo, me dio a entender que no. ¿Pero que mas podría hacer? Me entraban ganas de gritarle, de exigirle una explicación de lo que escuche, que me contara todo… ¡absolutamente todo!

¿Pero como hacerlo? "Sasuke dime hace cuanto que ya me olvidaste" Jamás podría decir esas palabras.

Después de todo, hace seis meses que no nos vemos… de cierta forma es natural que me haya olvidado.

— ¿Qué… tenías que decirme?— Su pregunta forzada me saco de mis pensamientos. Miré con tristeza la mesita del teléfono, como aquel rectangular pedazo de papel estuvo a punto de cambiar mi vida.

— Pues…— ¿Qué decirle? — Yo… ya — Quería que él fuera feliz — Ya no quiero molestarte más. — Aún si no fuera conmigo.

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Silencio nuevamente ¿Es que acaso no tenía nada que decirme?

— Nee Sasuke-Kun ¿Me harías un favor? — me atreví a preguntar. Era mi última petición y ya no lo molestaría más. — Solo… dile que te cuide mucho.

Yo de cierta forma quería— y no de la mas conciente— que el supiera, que yo había escuchado una voz melosa y femenina junto a él. Así él entendería a que me refiero con "no molestarlo más"

— Bien ya no te entretengo más… cuída-te— No pude evitarlo, mi última palabra salió temblorosa de mi boca antes de colgar bruscamente.

Realmente fui una tonta al creer que él no se enamoraría de alguien mejor que yo en la ciudad. En el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esto sucedería.

Me levante decrépitamente mientras dejo correr mis lágrimas a su antojo… Y miro con tristeza aquel papel que ya no utilizare. ¿De que me sirve tener un pasaje de avión que no utilizare?

-

-

Arderá y será más útil en la chimenea…

-

**

* * *

**

¿Fin?

* * *

Tenía pensado hacer una continuación de esta historia, que en realidad sería la misma (xD) pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Todo dependera de si les gusta el fic o no.

Saludones a todos!!


	2. Culpas

Hola gracias a todos por comentar.

Mmm este capítulo no me conevence al 100%. Me explíco, Sasuke sigue igual de callado y casi inexpresivo, como siempre. Pero quizás sus pensamientos lo hacen estar Ooc. Aunque claro ¿Como podríamos saber eso? xD quizas sasuke es un gran pensador sentimental, aunque no lo demuestre.

En fin, espero que les guste este capi también, y lo comenten para que me cuenten, que sintieron, ¿siguió el hilo de la historia?, ¿quieren un decenlace?

!**Todo, cuentenme todo! ***Valtrax comienza ajalarse los cabellos*****

**

* * *

**

**Distancias**

**Parte II**

**-**

**Culpas**

— _¿Volverás pronto, Sasuke-Kun?_

— _Tan pronto, que no habrás notado mi partida._

La noche estaba mas calurosa de lo normal y mi cuerpo sudoroso comenzaba a apestar. Tsk ni modo… tendré que darme un baño nocturno.

Caminé con lentitud innecesaria hacia el baño y comencé a desnudarme de inmediato, necesitaba una buena ducha fría para poder descansar correctamente esta noche. Me metí con los ojos cerrados, y apoye mi cabeza en las baldosas frías mientras dejaba el agua correr por mi cuerpo, para que se llevara la suciedad y mi culpa.

¡Diablos!

La ducha fue realmente relajante, podía sentir ya; como mis músculos comenzaban a ceder, pero me di cuenta que no era el calor exterior lo que me mantenía despierto… ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

Mis primeros días, he incluso meses fueron tranquilos. Pero ya desde el quinto mes… todo cambió. Y fue cuando la conocí a _ella_, en el peor momento que pasaba desde que llegue a Tokio.

_La clase de historia estaba interesante, el debate sobre las grandes culturas había tomado por completo mi atención, y debía mantenerme alerta para poder también ir tomando notas._

_Todo iba bien… hasta que mi nariz capto un aroma rondando en el aire cerca de mí, recuerdos inconscientes llegaron a mi cabeza y sin querer despegué la vista del pizarrón en busca de ese olor._

— _Disculpa, no alcance a apuntar lo último que dijo el profesor, te molestaría decirme ¿que fue?— pregunto la chica que estaba sentada frente a mi. Y de inmediato capto mi atención por completo._

_¿Acaso era ella? ¿O es que tanto estudio comenzaba a enloquecerme?_

— _¡H_ey_! _

— _Civilización Maya. — le respondí robóticamente._

— _Gracias. — me dedicó una sonrisa idéntica._

_¿¡Dios como es posible que sea tan parecida a…ella!? Tenía el color crema preciso de su piel, tenía el mismo tono de voz, he incluso sus ojos eran jodidamente iguales. Con la excepción claro, que su cabello era de color marrón._

_Esa noche, después de hacer mi descubrimiento… me quede pensando bastante en las malditos juegos del destino._

Cerré el agua de la ducha, y me quede de pie… dejando que agua escurriera a su antojo, no había apuro. No lo había.

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que me fui de Konoha, seis meses sin Sakura.

La extrañaba, si. Pero no de forma tan indispensable, trataba de conllevar en asunto metalizándome con que solo seria un año. Un insignificante año y luego tal vez volvería por ella y la llevaría a vivir conmigo donde fuera. Claro, sin mencionar que volvería para vacaciones y estaría con ella a mitad de año, es decir… solo en unas semanas más. Los estudios, los deberes y el trabajo consumían gran parte de mi vida universitaria, sinceramente no tenia tiempo para juergas ni nada por el estilo.

Aunque de todas formas, soy de las personas que prefieren gastar su tiempo a solas disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Llamadas… eso nos mantenía unidos. Pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los cuales escuchaba su suave voz. Llamadas bastantes extensas y continuas. Pero claro, el último mes antes de vacaciones, todo era un caos… pruebas finales… ajetreo en el trabajo, horas extras.

Termine por olvidar varias noches seguidas, nuestro único medio de comunicación…

-

-

_El maldito celular resonó en la mesita de noche, justo cuando recién había espantado las voces en mi cabeza, y el sueño me consumía_.

— _¿Diga?—Contesté, un tanto molesto._

— _¡Hola Sasuke-Kun!— Su alegre voz jamás cambia._

— _Sakura…— Pero mi cansancio era aun mas fuerte, que mi intentos fallidos por sonar emocionado._

— _¿Cómo estas?— me preguntó en un tono casual._

— _Bien, gracias. ¿__Tú?— Mi palabras salían pegadas unas con otras._

— _Muy bien…__Hace mucho que no me llamabas, así que decidí hacerlo yo. — menudo novio soy… En ese momento llegaron a mi cabeza, las imágenes de mi compañera de salón, como todos sus gestos y miradas me recordaban a Sakura. _

— _Lo siento.- expulsé monótonamente, y preguntándome interiormente ¿por que sonó tan excesivamente culpable?_

— _No tienes nada que sentir, después de todo debes estar muy ocupado con tus estudios y todo lo demás. De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte por eso, te entiendo. — Sakura siempre fue comprensiva. Me pregunto si estará hablando con sinceridad — Por cierto… te he extrañado._

_Nuevamente la culpa recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿Qué debería decirle? "Yo no te he extrañado tanto, por que casualmente tengo una compañera tan parecida a ti… que provoca confusión en mi"_

—_Yo también. — Masculle, culpable y malditamente sin sentimiento_

— _¿Estás ocupado? Te noto lejano. — Perceptible y perspicaz como siempre. _

— _Algo así, estaba por dormir. — la verdad por delante siempre ¿no?_

— _Oh…-La escuche decir, ¿habrá notado mi confusión? — Bueno entonces, te dejo. De todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo, Ino y yo saldremos esta noche. _

— _Esta bien, buenas noches y pásalo bien._

— _Gracias, buenas noches para ti también. — Un silencio incomodo, se hizo presente por segundos eternos. Hay algo que la perturba. Lo sé. — Sasuke… Te quiero._

_Ahí esta…Quería comprobar nuestra relación._

— _Yo también, Sakura__. — Y claro que la quiero… ella es seguramente la mejor persona que puede existir. Tanto así, a veces un patán como yo, no la merece._

_¿Cómo merecerla, si tengo sentimientos confusos por alguien que me recuerda a ella?_

Detestable… esa es la palabra que me define perfectamente en este momento. Pero como evitar sentirme atraído por alguien que me recuerda a Sakura a cada instante. Con cada respiro… con cada mirada.

_Dos semanas y media habían pasado ya, desde mi descubrimiento y en cada clase de historia, yo solo me confundía mas y mas…Me pasaba la clase completa en mi debate moral interno, auto-convenciéndome que ella NO era Sakura__**. **__Que ella no era, ni es, ni será la persona con la cual deseaba estar en esos momentos._

— _Sasuke-Kun…— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no había algo más que su cabello que la diferenciara de Sakura? ¿Cuando se atribuyo la confianza para llamarme de esa manera? Esto solo dificultaba aún mas las cosas. — Hay algunos puntos que no entiendo sobre las culturas, y bueno me preguntaba si te molestaría darme algunas clases. — pregunto ella al perecer, sinceramente._

_En ese mismo momento debí negarme. Usar la buena escusa de "lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer" y alejarme completamente de la tentación de acercarme mas de la cuenta imaginando otro color de cabello y besarla como jamás la han besado. _

— _Claro…_

_Pero no lo hice. Y claro, tarde me dí cuenta que solamente era __**ella**__ y que no era Sakura._

Esta tarde, mientras esperaba la llegada de mi "invitada" culpablemente recordé el día en el que informe a Sakura de mi partida. El día en el que ella depositó toda su confianza en mí, y yo infamemente estaba a punto de destrozar.

_Me esmere ampliamente, ayudado por el_ _dobe para que todo saliera a la perfección. Cada detalle, casa cosa en su lugar… todo debería salir bien. Después de todo, esta sería nuestra última cita formal._

_Ella lucía esplendorosa, radiante; como de costumbre. Y yo había pasado gran parte del día tratando de no desencajar mi máscara de normalidad. Yo pretendía que esta tarde la disfrutara, no como nuestra despedida, si no como algo memorable, algo perfecto que quedara grabado en su mente para poder así soportar mejor nuestra separación._

_Pero como todo lo bueno termina, el día había llegado a su fin, y ya era hora de contarle la verdadera intención de esta velada._

_Sujete su cuerpo sin previo aviso y hundí mi rostro en su cuello._

— _Me voy a estudiar a Tokio. — confesé sin rodeos._

_Sentí como los ágiles movimientos de su pecho al respirar se detuvieron. Sus delicados brazos rodearon espalda al instante. Quedo tensa, fría y dura como una roca. Tardo un minuto en relajarse, de seguro ya concluyo la razón de la velada. Nuestra despedida._

— _¿Cuándo?— preguntó cuando su pecho volvió a moverse acompasadamente._

— _En tres días. — Sabía que ella explotaría en cualquier momento. Tenía preparado ya un discurso para contener su llanto y sus quejas por mi decisión apresurada._

— _Eso es muy pronto…— Pero para mi sorpresa, nada de eso sucedió. Al contrario, lo tomo con bastante calma. Aunque se que por dentro su cabeza era un caos._

— _Lo se, es una vacante de última hora en la universidad. Y me ofrecieron el cupo hace una semana…_

— _Eso esta muy bien— Su voz triste, débilmente camuflada me conmovió, de seguro ella esta devastada por la inesperada noticia. Pero no me lo haría saber… claro, eso creía ella. — este es tu sueño…_

Enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo, y pase mano por el espejo empañado. Mi rostro lo decía todo; estaba tenso, lívido y ojeroso. Con la palabra "Incumplimiento" grabado en mi frente con letras gigantes.

— _¡Prométeme que no te enamoraras allí!__— me grito cuando su delicada mano, soltó mis ásperos dedos. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Es que acaso no me conoce?_

_Cuando me volteé para verla, vi como sus ojos irradiaban la necesidad de aseverar su petición. —__ Lo prometo…— Le respondí sonriendo. Adorable, francamente se veía adorable, aún con el brillo de desesperación en sus ojos al ver nuestra inmediata separación._

Cuando salí del baño y mire hacia la abultada cama, noté que _ella_ ya estaba despierta. Y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar lo pasado hace tan solo unas horas. Como _ella_ había llegado dispuesta a estudiar, y yo, —y mi mente ya a esas alturas perturbada, confundida y "necesitada"— había tomado el rumbo de la supuesta "clase" hacia otro nivel. Que claro, ella no hizo el ademán detener en ningún momento.

— Me ha dado hambre…— comentó mientras rodaba en las sabana traviesamente— ¿Por qué no vamos a algún café? Conozco uno cerca que esta abierto hasta tarde.

Nuevamente tuve un debate en mi fuero interno ¿es que acaso no había fallado lo bastante ya? ¿Por qué seguir dándole esperanzas a _ella_, si mi intención no fue seducirla? Las cosas solo se salieron de mi control.

Y el "bendito" celular, me salvó de cometer otro error.

— ¿Diga? — respondí cansino.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun!— El sonido de su emocionado saludo me sobresalto.

— ¿¡Sakura!?— exclamé, como a un niño que han sorprendido en una travesura. Una travesura que yo llamaría "engaño"

— Claro, ¿Quién mas te llamaría a esta hora?— Error. A veces olvido lo perspicaz que puede ser.

— Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendiste.

— No te preocupes. — Su comprensión me clavó como una daga crepitante. — Sasuke, te he extrañado tanto. —Su voz sonaba melancólica, y mis ojos revoloteaban por la habitación, del celular a _ella_, de _ella_ al celular. No lograba concentrarme plenamente en lo que Sakura decía. — Estos seis meses que han pasado han sido eternos para mí…— el murmullo de su voz, era como un zumbido lejano. Mi cabeza estaba ocupada auto-denunciándose mentalmente.

— Sakura… — dije, guturalmente. Estaba a punto de escupirlo… debía decirle de mi desliz, de mi incumplimiento a su promesa. ¿Pero como hacerlo si _ella_ pululaba ya vestida por departamento, curioseando mientras esperaba que la llamara terminara?

— Sasuke… tengo algo importante que decirte—Miedo. Miedo es el sentimiento que nublo cualquier otro. ¿Acaso seria posible que ella llamara para contarme algo parecido a lo que yo estaba casi por confesar?— Yo he com.…

— Sasuke-Kun… no tardes. — me dijo _la chica _desde la puerta_. _De seguro se había aburrido de esperarme, o tal vez había notado el tenso ambiente a mí alrededor. Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, el parecido a Sakura era remoto, si bien sus rasgos principales eran idénticos, la simetría de su rostro no lo era.

De cualquier forma, solo espero que la recepción del sonido del teléfono de Sakura no sea tan buena.

De pronto, un estrepitoso sonido al otro lado del teléfono, desvío mi atención de la puerta. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— ¡Sakura!... ¿Sakura estas ahí?— Podía escuchar un leve quejido de dolor. Hn, un golpe o algo parecido, pero los segundos pasaban y ella no volvía al teléfono, aunque podía escucharla. — ¡Demonios, Sakura levanta el teléfono!

— Sa-Sasuke… lo siento el auricular se cayó de mis manos ¿Qué decías?— ¿Qué decías? ¿Qué no era ella la que estaba a punto de decirme algo?

A no ser que… podría ser que… no. No podía haber pasado.

¿La habrá escuchado? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi error, de mi deslealtad?

Sabia que no podía ocultarle todo aquello, pero definitivamente esta no era la mejor manera para ella de enterarse. Aun que tal vez decirle "Sakura, me acosté con otra… pero no te preocupes, lo hice imaginando que eras tú" seria aún más doloroso para ella.

Y Sakura no lo merecía.

Me vi forzado a seguir la conversación.

— ¿Qué… tenías que decirme?—

Su respuesta tardó más de lo que esperaba. — Pues…— Duda — Yo… ya — rebuscaba palabras en su cabeza, lo se por que la alegría con la cual había empezando a contarme se había transformado en amargura— Ya no quiero molestarte más. —

— ¿Molestarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?— exclamé exaltado. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Silencio nuevamente

— Nee Sasuke-Kun ¿Me harías un favor? — no le respondí, Sakura sabía que no era necesario. — Solo… dile que te cuide mucho. — Era un hecho, ella la había oído. Y sutilmente — como era de esperarse de ella— quiso decir "acabo de escucharla, eres libre de estar con ella"

Mi mente quedo en blanco, no sabia que responder a sus palabras. No quería darle excusas, ya que no había ninguna para mi fallo. Aunque necesitaba explicarle lo sucedido, contarle que no la había olvidado… que al contrario; todo esto se desarrollo debido mi falta de lucidez a la hora de confundirla con alguien que — tarde me di cuenta — no era comparable.

— Bien ya no te entretengo más… cuída-te— Y colgó. Mi mente no tuvo tiempo de encontrar la palabra perfecta en ese momento que necesitaba expresar:

"Lo siento"

Por que de verdad lo sentía. Desde el fondo de mi frío corazón… lo sentía.

* * *

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Otra vez xD... Pero ya que estoy en esto, ¿que les parece un desenlace y cerrar como un three-shot?

Gracias a todos por comentar, alegraron mi dia y me dieron animos de continuarlo rapido. Ahora respondere a algunas de sus dudas.

haruchiha92

tomoko = Oh me quitaste la idea de la cabeza... xD

Hatake'Fer = Oh, por Dios, Oh por Dios... Soy una gran fanatica de tus fics xD Muchas gracias por comentar y actualiza luego "malos ejemplos" ¬¬ que es mi favorito ^^

elena

cynthia

Sasusaku1995

edison= Así que eras tu ò_ó!! xD gracias por comentar. Me causo mucha gracia leer lo último.

pris

Samantha Granger Phantom

clea everlasting = También es mi canción favorita.

jade uchiha = Pues yo no encuentro poco ético, poner a sakura y sasuke juntos en categoría _romance,_ por que como puedes ver, si hay amor entre ellos. Muchas gracias por tu consejo, pero no creo haberme equivocado. De todas formas gracias por comentar. ^^

meeeli

poly-uchiha = ¿En serio? Pues me gustararía leerlo cuando lo cuelgues. ¿o ya esta colgado?

Hikisuitteru

anki


	3. Chapter 3

--

**Distancias**

**Parte III**

Las llamas centellaban sobre aquel papel que se había llevado consigo gran parte de sus ahorros. Ella con la mirada fija, observaba como lentamente las llamas se apropiaban y consumían el boleto.

Lento… muy lento.

Sakura lo tomó como una burla del destino. Alguna fuerza extraña y desconocida, que no permitía que aquel jodido boleto despareciera rápidamente.

Luego de tres escabrosos minutos, todo vestigio de aquella loca idea de sorprender a Sasuke en Tokio. Había sido borrado, solo le quedaba el doloroso recuerdo.

Lástima que aquello no seria tan fácil de eliminar.

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos jalando sus cabellos hacia atrás con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Le dolía, si. Pero no era comparable con lo sentía en su interior.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pudo creer que el amor a la distancia fortalecería sus lazos? A Sakura le gustaba ver la separación como una prueba a superar, que ambos como pareja debían sobrepasar. Se suponía que eso los uniría más…

¡Oh cuán equivocada estaba…!

¿Pero que hacer ahora? ¿Cuál se supone que es el paso a seguir después todo esto? Por que en muchas ocasiones la vida te entrena para saber afrontar situaciones difíciles, ¿pero y para esto? ¿Por qué nunca nadie le había dicho que es lo que se debía hacer en una situación como esta?

¿Debe gritar? ¿Debe odiar? ¿Debe maldecir? ¿Debe patear? ¿Debe llorar?

Nada de todo eso lograba apaciguar la oleada de emociones confusas que atormentaban cruelmente su cabeza.

-

…_¿amigos?…_

_-_

Si, los amigos… los únicos en los cuales puedes confiar en momentos como estos. Exactamente era aquello lo que necesitaba, desahogarse con un amigo. ¿Pero quién sería capaz de comprenderla y no de sentir lástima por ella? Ya que aquello era lo último que quería. Que alguien se sentara a su lado y la conmiserara, para después ver su rostro demacrado reflejado en los ojos de alguien que no es capaz de comprender a la perfección lo que esta sintiendo.

No. Sakura no quería lástima… bastante era ya, con la que se tenía a si misma. Entonces concluyó, que no tenía ningún amigo que cumpliera con los cánones que necesitaba para poder desahogarse.

Nuevamente la interrogante volvía a su cabeza.

¿Qué tengo que hacer…?— Se pregunto a si misma. Y sabiendo que jamás alguien le advirtió que hacer. Sakura determino, crear sus propios pasos a seguir.

Y el primero era… ir por una copa de vino.

Camino vacilante, hasta su cocina recorriendo todo el lugar con la mirada para recordar donde guardo el "bendito" vino que Tsunade, su maestra — Y amiga — de la universidad le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Y que ella jamás bebió.

Quizás, por que nunca tuvo la ocasión.

Ya con la copa de vino en su mano derecha, y la botella en la izquierda, Sakura tomó asiento en un mullido sofá, frente a la chimenea. Luego de varios sorbos angustiados, decidió su segundo paso a seguir.

Llorar.

Llorar hasta que sus ojos se hincharan, hasta quedar seca, llorar para desatar ese nudo de malas emociones que se atascaron en su garganta, desde que colgó el teléfono. Llorar y solo llorar.

Por ahora, era todo lo que podía hacer…

El recuerdo de aquella voz melosa junto a Sasuke, la atormentaba como un pitido infernal. Sakura meneó su cabeza con brutalidad, en un intento desesperado por eliminar las imaginarias situaciones en las que veía a Sasuke junto a alguien que no era ella.

Por que en momentos como estos, la imaginación es la peor enemiga…

Dió un gran sorbo de vino. Luego otro… y otro más.

Después de acabar más de media botella de vino, decidió que era el tiempo del tercer paso. Reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido, ahora que tenía la mente medianamente más fría, y no saldrían más lágrimas de sus ojos hinchados que le estorbasen en bastante tiempo.

¿Era posible que Sasuke estuviera con otra mujer en su apartamento? Quizás había sido solo un mal entendido…

Esto último encendió la llama de la esperanza dentro del corazón de la chica.

Quizás todo tenía una explicación…

Quizás…

Quizás, no.

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay, que alguien le diga "Sasuke-Kun" a Sasuke? Sabiendo como es él, de apático con ese tipo de confianza…

¿!Cuantas!?

-

…_Cero…_

-

Lo sabía muy bien. La pequeña llama se esfumó.

Sasuke jamás dejó que alguien le llamar así, a excepción de ella, claro. Entonces, no había esperanza alguna, Sasuke estaba con otra chica en su habitación, en este mismo momento incluso…

¿Por que lo hizo?— se preguntó con voz alcohólica. Las copas de vino, se le estaban pasando de la cuenta. — ¿Por qué no solo me lo dijo, y ya?

Sakura no comprendía, por que Sasuke había faltado a su promesa de esta forma. Si se suponía que el la quería. Se suponía…

Tantos planes… tantos proyectos, tirados por la borda en tan solo un instante. ¡Diablos! ¿Como pudo confiar?

Luego de pasar mas tiempo de lo que se esperaba reflexionando. Notó como su pecho no tenía tanta presión como hace unas horas. Y que de una extraña he in entendible forma se sentía mejor.

Lo que pasó, pasó… y ya nada puede hacer por remediarlo, las cosas son así y ella deberá aprender a superarlo.

Después de todo, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. ¿No?

-

Cuando el tercer paso estuvo terminado, decidió comenzar con el cuarto y último, de inmediato, no quería estar prendida en esta prematura depresión que comenzó esta noche, y debía acabar esta noche.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, la alegre y sentimental Sakura Haruno. Y por nada, ni nadie dejará que eso cambie.

Sanar… ese era el cuarto paso. ¿Pero habrá una cura?

Dicen que solo el dolor sanará el alma. ¿Pero que pasaría si la herida es persistente? Cuando el dolor es tanto que destroza el alma.

No. No la hay.

No hay cura para sanar las heridas del corazón, ni si quiera el tiempo. Ya que llegado el momento, el mismo tiempo las volverá a abrir.

Solo se puede dejar sangrar.

Sangrar y sangrar hasta que ya no quede nada, y solo así dejara de doler. Y quizás ni siquiera sanara, será solo un tipo de anestesia.

Entonces solo le quedará fingir. Y ella es muy buena en eso.

Fingir cada vez que alguien la mire, cada vez que alguien le hable, fingir sonrisas, fingir entusiasmo… fingir todo. Por que ya nada nacerá sinceramente de su corazón, en mucho tiempo.

Su botella ya casi estaba vacía, y sus sentidos nublados por el alcohol. Miró el reloj que estaba sutilmente apoyado en la parte superior de la chimenea.

4:30 A.m.

¡Dios! Si que se había pasado mucho tiempo compadeciéndose de si misma. Ahora que ya había despejado un poco la avalancha de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. El sueño y la resaca comenzaban a ejercer estragos en ella, quería permanecer despierta… no le gustaba la idea de dormir, ya que posiblemente hoy no tuviera sueños, solo pesadillas. Pero por más que se esforzó, perdió la batalla contra Morfeo. La copa se deslizo de sus dedos como arena, derramando el poco líquido que quedaba en su interior en la alfombra, y el fino cristal, se hizo trizas en el suelo a un lado del sofá provocando un gran estruendo. Pero ella, ya estaba soñando…

— _¡Sasuke-Kun!— exclamó sorprendida al ver a su novio, en altas horas de la mañana, parado en la puerta de su casa._

— _Buenos días, Sakura…_

_La chica de cabellos rosa, se abalanzo contra el moreno. El solo hecho de verle frente ahí, con una solitaria pero no menos hermosa flor, provocó que ella se emocionara hasta las lágrimas._

_Si bien, Sasuke no era de los que llevan sus emociones a flor de piel. De vez en vez, lograba dejar salir a ese romántico que todos los hombres llevan dentro._

— _Feliz cumpleaños…— susurro tenuemente en el oído de Sakura._

_Ella se descolgó del cuello de Sasuke, y luego de secar sus lágrimas de emoción tomó delicadamente la flor entre sus dedos._

— _Gracias… ¿pero como es que estas aquí tan temprano?_

— _Tomé el primer autobús, hasta aquí. Quería ser el primero…_

_-_

_-_

— Sasuke…— murmuró entre sueños. Que más que sueño era un recuerdo… y aunque estuviera inconcientemente disfrutando de aquello. Algo la despertó de sobresalto.

— Mmvoy… — dijo al escuchar el timbre de su puerta. Mas no pudo abrir sus ojos, ni levantarse, ni nada.

Nuevamente el sonido del timbre retumbo por la silenciosa casa.

Y al cerebro de Sakura, llego un recuerdo fugaz.

— _¡Ino, por favor!— rogaba ella por teléfono a su amiga._

— _No lo se Sakura, es muy temprano y si yo no duermo mínimo diez horas, me pongo de mal genio._

— _Vamos Ino, eres mi mejor amiga y esto es importante para mi. — realmente Sakura quería ser acompañada en ese momento._

— _Esta bien… ¿A que hora saldrás de tu casa al aeropuerto?— preguntó sin muchos ánimos._

— _A las 7:30._

— _Bien estaré allí…_

— ¡Ino…! — exclamó sentándose de golpe. Y sintiendo de inmediato el dolor de su espalda por haber dormido semi sentada en el sofá.

Y luego la vergüenza la embargó. La vergüenza de contarle a su amiga lo sucedido la noche anterior, y que sus planes se habían cancelado.

Caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta y giró la perilla con lentitud demencial. No quería ver la cara de Ino cuando se enterara, aún no se sentía preparada.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, algo que jamás se le pasó por su mente. ¿Quizás estaba alucinando? O simplemente quizás aún estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol…

— Sasuke…

La desgarbada figura de Sasuke estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa, a muchos kilómetros de Tokio. Exactamente a las siete de la mañana.

¿Cómo es posible que él estuviera ahí, si hace menos de diez horas ella le colgó el teléfono?

…

Claro…

Ella aún soñaba. —Sonrió con tristeza — por treinta segundos la llama de la esperanza nuevamente se había encendido en su corazón. ¡Jamás sería posible aquella ilusión!…

Jamás vería a Sasuke con desesperación en los ojos… ¡jamás!

La ilusión del moreno velozmente se acopló a su frágil cuerpo en un grácil abrazo.

En el momento del tacto, la chica abrió los ojos con impresión. Aquél tacto fue tan real… ¿Acaso podría ser que…? No… imposible. Sasuke no podría estar ahí, de pie a menos de un metro de distancia de ella, no… no podría. Y de ser así — Si sus cálculos son correctos — el tendría que haber salido de su casa inmediatamente después de colgar. …

— Tomé el primer avión a Konoha que encontré. — confesó él, respondiendo a las preguntas mentales de Sakura.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Qué debía hacer? Esto no lo había pensado anoche…

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a procesar mil formas de excusarse de ese momento, y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, alejándolo con brutalidad innecesaria. Ella le había dicho que no le molestaría; ¿entonces por que él estaba ahí?

Sasuke no respondió, y el silencio se extendía tortuosamente para ambos.

La situación se hacia favorable para la chica, si el no le respondía, pondría excusarse sin sonar descortés y así tener tiempo para poder ordenar sus ideas— Si no vas a decir nada entonces yo…

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó Sasuke de repente, sujetando la puerta para que no la cerrara.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Sasuke?— preguntó con voz dolida Sakura.

Tragó saliva y la miró con un matiz desesperado. "!Explícale!" se retaba mentalmente el moreno. Pero como siempre, sus pensamientos no se fusionaban con sus palabras.

— Yo… — ¿Cómo se comienza a explicar una infidelidad, sin dañar aún más?— Te amo.

Sakura cerró los ojos inconcientemente, mientras apretaba el marco de la puerta fuertemente con sus dedos. La dulce palabra salida de la boca de Sasuke pronunciada con su voz ronca y aterciopelada, la había elevado como la más exquisita droga.

¡Cuánto tiempo había esperado escucharlo!

Lamentablemente, no estaba experimentado mariposas en el estomago ni nada parecido. Al contrario, sintió como sus intestinos se retorcieron.

— ¿¡Me amas!? — soltó incrédula he irónica. Pues que manera de demostrárselo había sido la llamada de anoche.

— Puedo explicarlo…— a Sakura esa frase le sonó algo "cliché". Sin mencionar que con tan solo esas dos palabras él se había declarado culpable.

Sakura reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento, para no correr la mano de Sasuke, cerrar la puerta y correr hacia su habitación, en menos de un minuto.

Más sabía, que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a Sasuke y escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Y ¿Qué mejor momento que el presente?

Suspiró, eliminando de su interior la presión de su pecho. He hizo un ademán para que el moreno continuara.

Él por su parte, observaba nervioso cada reacción de Sakura, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sentía miedo.

Quizás ella no le comprendiera, ni mucho menos perdonara… pero eso estaba en el segundo plan de sus intenciones verdaderas. Él no estaba allí, para redimirse. Él estaba ahí para disculparse por su maldito error.

Tal vez ella vea ese acto, como una forma para que él se sintiera menos culpable después de disculparse. Pero no. No era por eso, por que estaba allí.

Sasuke más que nada quería que ella comprendiera, que él seguía amándola. Y que realmente — aunque ya de nada servía — lo sentía.

Que se sentía asqueroso. Que el era un vil perro traidor. Que definitivamente — y estaba comprobado — él jamás la mereció.

Recordarle lo especial que es ella. Y lo especial que él también desearía ser para ella…

— Lo lamento. Realmente lo lamento… soy un imbécil. — Sasuke dio un paso y alcanzó una de las temblorosas manos de la chica. La cual claro, se la quitó como si su toque la hubiese quemado. — Si tan solo pudieras imaginar lo mucho que te extrañaba, me sentía muy solo y yo… Yo conocí a alguien que tenía un parecido a ti. Verla me hacia sentir… tranquilo. — confesó sin siquiera quitar la mirada de ella. No deseaba perderse ninguna expresión. Y claro, en ese mismo momento podía ver el dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Me engañaste con alguien que se parecía a mi?— Sakura frunció en entrecejo, notoriamente molesta. Y aunque a Sasuke le doliera, aquella era la verdad.

No necesito responderle.

Sakura comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus ojos, y rubor subir hasta sus mejillas, que claramente anunciaban que pronto lágrimas caerían de sus orbes desenfocados por la rabia.

Mordió su labio inferior en un intento inútil de frenar sus ansias de llorar.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio, dejándole tiempo para que se calmara. Conocía a la perfección el temperamento de Sakura, que extrañamente aun no salía a la luz. Esto último le causo temor, quizás había dañado gran parte de su esencia.

Quitó la mirada de golpe. El pecho se le apretaba al verla tan frágil, tan dañada… y todo por su maldita culpa. Él era el ser mas asqueroso de la tierra, el único capaz de dañar a la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir especial. El sol que iluminaba la eterna oscuridad de su vida. A su todo… por que ella lo era todo para el. Ella era todo en su vida… todo. ¡Todo maldita sea, todo!

Y como le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera.

El tenue sollozo de Sakura se silenció, cuando sintió caer algo pesado frente a sus pies, y su falda jalada. Limpió sus ojos nublados en lágrimas y observó desconcertada, como Sasuke yacía de rodillas frente a ella, mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba.

No…

Él lloraba…

Sasuke lloraba…

Sasuke lloraba de rodillas frente a ella…

Su corazón se detuvo por cinco segundos. Jamás, nunca vio a Sasuke de esa manera… tan débil… tan inseguro.

¿Tanto así le dañaba esta situación a él también, como para doblegar su orgullo y llorar de rodillas frente a ella?

¡Perdóname¡ — Rogó Sasuke, levantando su mirada culpable. Pero luego recapacitó, el no merecía perdón alguno. Meneo su cabeza con avidez, para borrar la estúpida idea de ser perdonado — Te fallé…Así que… ¡no me perdones para poder así sentir todo el dolor que me merezco!— exclamó. Quería ser perdonado, pero sabía que no lo merecía. Estaba realmente confundido.

Nuevamente bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

Por primera vez en su vida, quería luchar por algo realmente importante para él. No le importaba verse débil, no le importaba sincerarse completamente a ella y ser vulnerable. Nada de eso le importaba, por que nada de eso era verdaderamente importante.

Él solo quería el perdón de Sakura. Solo eso, y lo demás… ¡Le importaba un comino!

Se sentía frío y solo. Se estaba hundiendo nuevamente en su oscuridad… y esta vez, no habría nadie que le sacara de ahí.

Sasuke quería que Sakura estuviera a su lado, tomarle de la mano, sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, sentir tu respiración. La salvación de su vida era ella, el principio y el final también. Si ella no estaba, entonces el tampoco estaría, Sakura lo era todo para Sasuke, su alegría, su esperanza, para él era la única y lo seguirá siendo mientras estuviera vivo.

De pronto… dentro de su oscuridad, un halo de luz iluminó su rostro, y un calor indescriptible, cubrió su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Sakura, estaba arrodillada a su lado, y de alguna manera había logrado acurrucarse entre sus brazos, y ahora lloraba junto a él.

— Sasuke…— sollozó la chica mientras hundía el rostro en su pecho…

Él moreno levanto la barbilla de la chica, y la miró a los ojos expectante ¿acaso ese era un gesto de perdón?

Sakura se centro en los ojos de Sasuke igualmente, y observó emocionada los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro del moreno, sin duda aquello era la mejor prueba que necesitaba, para corroborar los sentimientos dichos por Sasuke, que aun tenía hacia ella. Él jamás se abría con nadie, jamás mostraba debilidad ante nadie. Pero ahora, frente a ella, parecía un niño de diez años.

No necesitaba oír nada mas… tal vez estuviera equivocada. Tal vez amarlo era un error… pero el que no arriesga no gana. Y ella, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a perdonar, he intentarlo nuevamente.

— Sakura, esto es…

— Ya… no digas nada— calló la chica, posicionando un dedo en los labios de Sasuke. Para después acercarse lentamente, y sellar aquella tortuosa reconciliación. Un beso suave… un beso con añoranza… pero mas que nada con amor.

Tal vez ella fuera la mujer más tonta del mundo, también la más ingenua. Tal vez todos la criticaran por su decisión. Pero quien no conoce el amor verdadero, no conoce lo que sentirse lejos de la única persona que mueve tu mundo, he ilumina tus días.

Ella lo había aprendido. Y estaba segura que sin Sasuke, ella no podía ser nada… y viceversa.

Después de todo, perdonar no es olvidar, es recordar sin odio…

* * *

Oooooh¡ y llegó a su fin esta linda historia… lamento realmente haber tardado tanto, pero como me dijo Gaby ( una amiga que lee mis historias y me contactó) tenía un bloqueo mental. Tuve que recurrir a mis viejos diarios para inspirarme. Ya que gran parte de la historia esta formada por mis experiencias personales.

Y bueno, quería agradecerles a todos por sus muchos — realmente estoy impresionada — reviews y comentarios. Me alegra que le haya gustado esta historia, y que la hayan seguido con tanto ímpetu. Realmente me esforcé por traer una buena historia, esta de mas decir que la he revisado mil veces, pero si de todas maneras se me fue una falta, espero me perdonen.

Los re adoro a todos. Y muchos besitos. *valtrax comienza a llorar mientras agita su mano en forma de despedida*


End file.
